The University of Pittsburgh Postdoctoral Program in Comparative Effectiveness Research will provide a 2-year training experience in comparative effectiveness research for individuals with prior health professional or research doctorates. The Program's objectives are to provide 2 to 5 fellows each year with: 1) rigorous didactic training in a comprehensive spectrum of comparative effectiveness research methodologies;2) a mentored comparative effectiveness research experience;3) the tools to develop and submit competitive comparative effectiveness research grant applications;4) practical experience in collaborative work with stakeholder organizations;and 5) training in the leadership and professional skills necessary to excel as comparative effectiveness researchers. Training will be individualized to each fellow's competencies and needs. The didactic curriculum will be administered through the University of Pittsburgh Institute for Clinical Research Education and will cover research design, statistical analysis, measurement, outcomes and effectiveness, secondary analysis of large databases, meta-analysis, systematic reviews, advanced comparative effectiveness research topics, grant-writing, and research ethics. Fellows will select one or more experienced faculty mentors and plan 2 comparative effectiveness research projects: 1) a project linked with a mentor's existing work;and 2) a project of their own devising. Faculty mentors will be members of one or more University or affiliated research units, including the Center for Research on Health Care, the VA Center for Health Equity Research and Promotion, the Department of Health Policy and Management, the Department of Behavioral and Community Health Sciences, and RAND Health. The Program will partner with internal and community organizations to study important research topics and, importantly, give fellows experience collaborating with community stakeholders. Fellows will have the opportunity to learn systematic review and meta-analysis techniques during 2-3 month external rotations at one of several AHRQ sponsored Evidence-based Practice Centers. The success of the Program will be measured by applicant pool, program, and mentor-fellow evaluations and through tracking of career outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Researchers with the ability to effectively evaluate the benefits and harms of different interventions and strategies are needed to improve the US public health to prevent, diagnose, treat and monitor health conditions. The University of Pittsburgh and its collaborating partners are in the forefront of training leaders in comparative effectiveness research who will contribute substantially to transforming our health system.